


The Boy With the Silver Eyes

by GothicWonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Basically lupin is a werewolf, Blow Jobs, Depression, F/F, F/M, Foster child Harry, Gay, IFYOUDONTLIKEGAYDONTREAD, Immortals, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Rimming, Sassy Draco, Sexual Content, Suicidal Harry, There's A Lot Of Gay, draco like being told what to do, enjoy, gayyy, gayyyy, goth(slightly) harry, harry is a hero still, he doesn't know tho, he saved his little brother teddy from the fire that killed his parents, lgbtq relationships, magic kind of exists, scientist narcissa, story starts in 1818, teddy is harry’s brother, that’s it, voldemort is a mad scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWonderland/pseuds/GothicWonderland
Summary: When is kidnapped by the psychopathic Dr. DeMort, he is biologically changed causing his eyes to turn silver and his aging to halt. He is forced to leave the country when the ministry shows a dangerous interest in Draco. When Draco is smuggled to America, by his mother's ex-convict cousin Sirius and his boyfriend Remus, he meets a dark, handsome, green-eyed ship hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy looked out the window at the town of London. Rain poured down the window of the Manor. _Poetic_ _justice_ , he supposed, _that it should rain on this Heart wrenching night._ Tonight was the night that his only son, his pride and joy, would leave for America. He would leave with a man that Lucius had never met. A man who, if the rumors were true, had spent a good portion of his life in the most high security prison of their time. 

Regret tore at the heart of the blonde man. His brow furrowed with worry that he would soon replace with a mask of indifference the moment his wife entered the room. He would never meet his grandchildren, should he ever get any. His brilliant wife still didn’t know the full extent of damage that Dr. Thomas R. DeMort’s machine had wrought on Draco. _That sick man!_ Lucius had made sure that the damned doctor was executed for the abominable things he’d done. His Sick depraved mind, lusting after Lucius’ son. 

Lucius steadied himself, calling on his superior breeding to hide his emotions.He called out to his wife. “Cissa, wake our son. It’s nearly time to leave.”

Narcissa Malfoy nodded to her husband, heading up the stairs to her son’s room. As she traversed the massive house, she thought to herself about the plans she was already working on. A new machine. One that would perhaps reverse or emulate the machine of Dr. DeMort’s. She had no idea what she was doing, as most of the vile Doctor’s plans and blueprints had been lost in the explosion. Therefore she wouldn’t speak of the plan to anyone, until she was sure that it would work. 

She paused at the door of her son’s room, easing the door open as quietly as possible. She glided over to the bed. The full moon was shining through the window lighting up the room; illuminating her son’s face. She treasured this last time with her little angel. She knew soon he would be forced into a man’s role. Soon he’d be alone with her cousin Sirius Black. He was a good man, imprisoned unjustly. But there was no one she knew who could better take care of her boy and teach him how to fend for himself when they were all gone.

Narcissa gazed at her beautiful boy. His blonde hair now icy white, almost blue, haloed round his head. His face was elegant and aristocratic even in sleep. His bone structure was almost feline, the perfect mix of both her and her husband. His father’s high cheekbones, her full lips and cheeks that became rose coloured during strong emotion. At 18 years of age, Draco Malfoy was 6’1 and had the svelt grace of a parisian ballerina. She reached down and brushed Draco’s hair from his eyes. 

“Dray, darling. It’s time, the automobile is waiting outside,” She whispered.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open as he yawned and stretched gracefully. In her mind, Cissa mourned the loss of his baby blue eyes so like her own. Now in the beams of moonlight falling through the drapes, they shone silver. They appeared almost ambient in the midnight hour.

Draco slipped from beneath the covers, clad in his nightshirt. He sighed, a small furrow forming in his brow.

“I’ll be down shortly Mother, I just need to dress and pack my last bag.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

The family entered the car outside the front door of the Manor. Lord Malfoy kept an almost wax-like composure, as he was wont to do. Lady Malfoy dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and thought of other things to keep the tears from falling. Draco? Well Draco thought of the future. He knew this was his last night with his parents, but emotion was a plebian practice. His father had made that very clear.  
The rain made its own musical rhythm on the top of the car as they sped through the sopping streets of London.  
The car eased to a stop outside of a rundown warehouse. Dobby, their butler, slid from the car, and opened the doors for the Malfoys. As Draco stepped from the car, satchel over his shoulder, he paused. Lucius and Narcissa stood with him for a moment before each taking a suitcase. They carried them into the dreary building. Mr. Dobby came round the car, watching Draco.   
“I understand why it is necessary for my young master to leave,” his gravelly voice announced. “But I must say that is shall miss Master Draco all the same.”  
Draco couldn't help himself as he threw his arms around the old man.   
“Oh Dobby! What will I do without you. I don’t even know Great Uncle Black. Mother has only met him once, and now I’m to trust him with my life?” Draco questioned his confidant.  
“Not to worry, young one. You will quite like Mister Black I think. He is quite like yourself. Perhaps a bit more...jolly, if you will.” The old butler replied.   
Draco thought of all the times that he had come to Dobby with his problems. Anything from an angry teacher, to an upsetting meal. Dobby had always been there for him no matter what. He never judged, or complained. Only offered advice and help to the young Malfoy heir. And when Draco had come home from boarding school, knowing there was something wrong with him, he had no interest in any of the girls from the neighboring girls school. But he couldn’t stop blushing when he saw his roommate naked. Dobby had explained that it was homosexual behavior. And while it wasn’t his fault, not everyone knew that. That it was illegal to have those feelings. Under no circumstance was he to tell his parents. He would pretend to like girls, and when the time came he would find a beard(a woman who knew and would be a couple with him anyway), for his future life.  
Draco turned to the old butler. Hugging him once more. He whispered his gratitude to his best friend. One last, time he begged Dobby to keep his dark secret to himself, and was reassured.   
“Go now, My Lord.” Dobby’s voice wavered with more than age as he said goodbye to child he loved as his own son.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco slipped into the dark building. Glancing over to the lamp burning in the center of the room, he saw his parents standing over by the table that had been set up. There was a number of Draco’s extended relatives. All the ones who were interested in keeping the family’s reputation intact, actually liked the malfoys, or had been written into the will were there. The Malfoys had both eyes completely open in this. They knew their relatives. And then of course there were the two men that Draco had never met. His parents were currently talking to the taller man. He had shoulder-length black hair. He was well muscled, and his brow furrowed a little more at every slight sound. But most of all, Draco could see that he was armed to the teeth. His trousers were rough, and covered in pockets. He had two revolvers on him that Draco could see, the hilt of a knife could be seen above the top of his boot. He wore a leather vest and fingerless gloves. The man, that Draco could only assume was is Great Uncle Sirius Black, looked up and caught Draco’s gaze, before anyone else had even noticed he was there.  
He then strode up to Draco. The shourter of the two men, followed. Both coming over to him. Draco’s uncle looked ready to bowl him right over, but was thankfully stopped by the smaller man’s hand on his arm. Sirius stopped, and glared at the man but there was little malice in it.   
“Remus…” Sirius growled.   
“No Siri. You’ll scare the boy. He’s not a prize gelding, to be examined. He’s your nephew, and you will treat him as such.”  
Sirius huffed, and then stuck out his hand to Draco. “Sirius Black, at your service my Lord.” He received a sharp elbow to the ribs at this. Coughing, Sirius glanced back at Draco only somewhat more humble than before.   
“Right, sorry about that. I’m your uncle, Sirius, Draco.” He steps in closer. “and that beautiful man behind me, is Remus Lupin. And you will show him respect, because he is the only reason that I'm taking this fool's errand. He saved your hide and you’d better be grateful. One foul word about him and I’ll have your head. Clear?” Sirius was very close to Draco’s face as the statement ended. Draco didn’t let his intimidation show on his face. He did, however, show understanding. He nodded to his uncle and his companion, then held out his hand to his uncle.   
“You are doing more for me than you will probably ever comprehend, Uncle. Any harm I cause is unconsciously done I assure you. I am not my father, no matter what he or my mother has told you. Make no mistake, I do not trust you or your companion. Nor will I until such a time as you give me cause to,” Draco leaned in and quietly added. “But I will not insult your better half. As I am sure is the case, based alone on the way you interact with each other, if not for the fact that you just referred to him as beautiful.” Draco glared at them both. “You ought to be more wary of what you say aloud. Uncle.” he states.  
He looks up to see Remus Lupin chuckling to himself. His tired eyes are alight with mirth as he watches Sirius slowly implode at his nephew’s chastisement. He’s a bit shocked to see Remus taking his side on anything so soon. The smirk alighting the man’s face make Draco think that perhaps he could come to like the man very quickly.  
Draco advanced toward the table, going around the still sputtering Sirius. His father looked mildly amused at the spat that had just occurred. His mother did not. He would miss them indeed.  
As he reached the table, he saw the plans that had been laid out in the dim light. Remus and Sirius rejoined the group, Sirius starting to go over the plan. They would gather their things and board the ship leaving for the Americas at dawn. The trip overseas would take approximately two weeks, possibly three depending on the weather, obviously. When they arrived they would move from place to place keeping out of trouble, making sure that they didn’t draw any attention to themselves. Remus had many contacts in the new world. These people would be used to get the documents needed to travel, change names, buy things, find jobs, etc. etc. They already had prepared the fake passports, and ID’s. Remus mentioned that there might be a literacy test, but that he wasn’t worried about any of them passing.   
As the plans for travel were finalized, they moved on to the building plans for Draco’s safe house. A place where he could go in the case that he was found out. A place he could hide from the world for a while. There would be stock of all the supplies he would need to survive for an average of ten years. Obviously it would have to be restocked periodically but Draco would be trained on how to accomplish this when the time came.   
The Safe House would be called: Aperiet et Fine House. After His mother's inspiration for the house Finello Aperiette a french architect that was designing security systems using electricity. They would have to find a place for it to be built that was far away from civilization, and in a spot that no one would really want to settle. They’d have to search a bit but the frontier of Wyoming seemed like a good place to start.   
All the plans were finalized. They would communicate when necessary, every few years. But for the most part they would be on their own in the New World.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco rolled over in his cot on the ship. He had quickly come to the conclusion that he hated sailing and would never, EVER, sail again unless his life depended on it. They had been on the boat for a week and a half, and Draco could smell himself. Along with every other man on the bloody ship. The smell and hygiene of the ship's crew was something that was not discussed, especially in front of the captain. Both he and his first mate had scurvy and could not be put upon to bathe under any circumstance. Draco and Sirius liked to come up with scenarios where the captain and crew were stood before the queen herself, and still refused to clean themselves. These conversations were frowned upon by Remus. That didn’t stop his mouth from twitching every so often however as the discussion went on.   
Groaning, Draco got up off the cot and stood on the slowly pitching floor. He slowly walked out to the main deck, one floor above the cabin he shared with his uncles. He thought he might find the youngest member of the crew.   
At 23, James was the closest in age to Draco. At the beginning of the voyage, Draco had HATED him. He had seen Draco struggling with his oversized luggage, and stood there and watched grinning like a lunatic. Draco, who had been focusing on his bag, had looked up at the chuckle to see the tall ravenette hanging parallel to the water, feet against the ship and rope around his arm. Laughing. His stunning green eyes shining in the dawn. Ugh, he was absolutely hideous. And cocky. The bastard. Draco had sneered at the definitely not attractive male who then swung over to him. He hung upside down beside Draco, saying he looked like he was having a bit of a struggle. Draco looked up and demanded that he assist him as he was being paid to do. And that he should wipe that smile off his ugly face. James had laughed, and swept a screaming Draco over his shoulder, while also grabbing the suitcase with ease. James had hauled them both onto the ship. Draco kicking and screaming the whole time, demanding that he be put down, and his father would hear about this, and did this heathen know who he was? He’d then been dumped unceremoniously on the deck, and as soon as he got to his feet, he’s slapped the man before him as hard as he could. James had since told him that he’d been so startled by the slap that he’d frozen. But to be fair having a livid blonde kitten screaming in your face was a bit of a new experience for him as well. And it had been a hard slap!   
Draco smiled at the memory; the look on james’ face had been priceless and afterwards he had tried to get Draco to talk to him. To apologize, James said. Draco had ignored him for the better part of the first week of their journey, much to James’ anger. He had eventually started looking forward to their meetings, whether amourous or (more often) otherwise. He spent more and more time on deck watching the annoying male swing about the top of the ship’s masting. Even when there was too much sun, or drizzling rain Draco could be found under a lean-to on deck pretending to read a book.  
Said lean-to had appeared one day after a particularly hot day when Draco had come to dinner with a bad sunburn on the back of his neck and over his cheeks. One of the women on the voyage offered him some cream to put on it, which he gladly accepted. The lean-to had appeared the next day. He’d later noticed that James was falling asleep in his soup at dinner, which caused him to wonder how exactly the small shelter had appeared.   
Draco moved out of his cabin to go find the man that he’d become almost friends with. Maybe friends was too strong a word. Draco refused to admit how fond he’d grown of the annoying ravenette. As he settled under the small shelter on deck, he tried to discreetly look for James. After a time of unsuccessful searching, he put his book down and looked in earnest. At that moment James’ head popped down in front of Draco’s nose.   
“Boo!” James said.   
“Ahhh!!!!” Draco screamed, punching James in the face.   
With a muffled ‘Oof’ James fell to the deck. James glanced up at the blonde boy he’d startled a few seconds ago, a boy he now found glaring at him with molten silver eyes. James couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. His blonde kitten was absolutely perfect.   
Draco glared hotly at the insolence of this man. Ugh, he might as well be a child. He stood up and stepped over the horribly attractive man lying on the wooden surface. He stalked away. Definitely not listening closely for the sound of James’ bare feet treading after him. James tapped him on the shoulder.   
“Ahem” he stated.  
“Go away,” Draco sneered.  
“No?” James replied.   
Draco sighed. He turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow and popping his hip out (a position he knew accentuated his slim but elegant figure). James swallowed. Did this young man have any idea what he was doing to him? He stuck out his hand.  
“Forgive me? I didn’t mean to startle you so bad....” James then proceeded to make the the Make-you-weak-at-the-knees Puppy eyes. Draco raised his eyes to whatever deity existed in the heavens, begging for strength.  
“No. I want no part of your tomfoolery Jamison.” Draco said, smirking. Emphasizing the full name that James hated so much. He stalked off, swinging his hips more than was strictly necessary.   
James scowled, but was only deterred for a moment. He came up behind Draco and picked him up bridal style, causing Draco to let loose a sound that was highly unmasculine. His legs were suddenly dropped and before he could get his bearings the arm around his waist tightened and he found himself sailing through the air. His scream was lost in the strong wind of the open sea. He opened his eyes as they flew around the mast of the ship, arms around James’ neck and chest against his side. He looked off into the horizon at the stunning red clouds quickly converging, with the setting sun behind them. The wind rushed through his platinum hair and he felt the sun warming his skin. He wondered if this was how James felt every time he flew from rope to rope, when going up to the crows nest, a place Draco had been longing to see since getting on the ship.  
He felt James’ lips against his ear and heard the whisper to lift his legs. He did so and then found himself on top of the ship’s mast. Inside the the wide bucket of the crows nest, Draco holds on to James as he finds his ship legs once more. The weightlessness of fight still prominent in his mind.   
He stood on the edge of the crows nest looking out over the ship and the distant edge of the world. He turned to James, wrapping his arms around the older man again. Draco hopped up and down with glee as he spoke to his companion.  
“Thank you James. This is…...Stunning. Truly magnificent,” he felt James pull him close against his chest and Draco whispered in his ear.   
James pressed his lips against the younger boy’s cheek. “We should do this more often, I can take you up here whenever you like really.” he intoned against Draco’s ear, making shivers travel down Draco’s spine at the deep voice.   
The wind picked up as he looked into the emerald eyes of the man he had known only two weeks, and yet he could clearly feel his feelings growing at an alarming rate...this was a man he could love unconditionally. A man who he could see himself coming home to seeing. A man he wanted to grow old with...that is if he could grow old…  
“James I--” he was cut off from what he was about to say, upon feeling James stiffen, and seeing the look on his face. Fear and dread contorted his handsome features. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Draco’s arm painfully.  
“We have to go. Now!” James wrapped the ropes around his arm and foot. He took Draco and told him to hold on. It wasn’t until they were flying once more that Draco saw what had frightened James so much. The clouds that only minutes ago had been soft and thick and beautiful, had turned an ugly grey. They had sunk in the sky heavy with rain, and bright with the bursts of lightning that cut through the massive storm that was now only a few miles from them. The sun was all but gone, and the waves that moved the boat, were getting bigger and bigger every second. The ship started to pitch back and forth as they landed on the deck once more.   
James pulled draco to the hatch to go below deck. The wind whipped around them as they went, pushing Draco’s hair into his eyes. Huge uncrested waves rolled the length of the ship. Draco lost his footing, dropping James’ hand. James’s scream of his name was lost in the raucous wind. Draco stumbled to his feet grabbing James’ outreached hand. James lifted the hatch to below deck, shoving Draco down. Draco felt his right leg snap when it slipped between two slat steps. His scream of pain was lost in the creaking of the ship and the howling of the wind. His body reached the floor just as he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slowly came to in his bunker. He wasn’t sure why he’d awoken, but it soon became clear. Someone abruptly snapped his leg into alignment, and he screamed loud enough to wake the fish at the bottom of the ocean. He sat up to see the ship doctor, wrapping his leg in a splint. That was all he caught before blacking out again.   
***

Draco finally woke up and saw a pair of crutches. He swung his legs down and fought the wave of nausea as he sat up. He finally got to his feet with the help of the makeshift crutches. He wobbled to the cabin door, and VERY slowly made his way to the deck. As he stabilized himself he finally looked around. Everyone was busy cleaning up the ship. Half the mast was gone, the ropes were a mess, and a majority of the cargo was washed away. He kept looking through the ship hands running here and there looking for James, but he was nowhere to be found. He hobbled over to the captain, who was speaking with his uncles.   
“Captain Moody! Sirius, Remus!” he called.   
They turned to him, Sirius and Remus running to him. They babbled on and on, running their hands over him checking for other injuries and clucking comforting words at him like mother hens.   
“Where’s James? I can’t find him,” he says looking at his uncles and then the captain. They all fall silent and he stares. “Is he hiding? He is going to jump out and scare me isn’t he? I swear, he’d better not. My leg is broken and I can’t go jumping about,” he chuckled. Then he saw the looks on his comrade’s faces and the smile fell from his own. The captain placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder.   
“Look, lad...see, your friend James, he...he was blown overboard in the gale, son. He was up the mast in the sails, had to roll ‘em you know. But a huge wave hit us. Tallest i’ve ever seen. Ripped the mast clean off you see...and young James...he went with it. No sign of him lad. I’m sorry, he was a good man.”  
Draco’s face paled as the captain spoke. His mind blanking. James. Gone. Overboard. Lost. Dead. James. James. No. NO!  
“No! It’s not true. He just hiding you’re lying! He’s not---he can’t be---he--!” Draco limped to the side of the ship, calling James’ name. Screaming it. His uncles grabbed his arms pulling him away from the edge. He kicked and elbowed them, tears pouring freely now. James was gone. He was go--. His uncles held him as he sobbed. Reaching for the sea, calling his James. James. Jamie come back. Jamie….please…please…


	6. Chapter 6

Remus walked into the cabin. The curtains of Draco’s bunk were drawn, as they had been for the last two days. Remus pulled them to the side and sat down.   
“Draco, honey, you need to eat something. We’ll be alongside the dock any moment now, and you haven’t been out of the cabin even once,” Remus sighed. Draco didn’t say anything. Remus coaxed him to a sitting position against Draco’s will. His heart ached at the sight of bloodshot eyes and pale complexion. The dark bags under Draco’s eyes and the trembling of his delicate hands. He spoon fed his nephew some of the stew he’d brought down, knowing that Draco couldn’t hold the spoon steady enough to eat.   
Draco downed a little broth for Remus’ sake. He didn’t want to worry the older man, but he hadn’t felt hungry since he’d heard the news. He turned his head away after three or four bites. Remus sighed again. And told him to gather all his things as they would be disembarking soon.   
***

Draco stepped off the gangplank and set foot on the new world for the first time. His head ached from the tears he’d shed in mourning for James. He’d spent the last two days arguing with himself. He knew it was his fault. If he’d not allowed James to talk to him. Kept to himself, not been with James when the storm blew in. He would’ve had time to furl the sails before the wave hit. He yelled at himself, hating himself for being so naive.   
He watched as the other shiphands brought out his luggage. He and his uncles grabbed their things and headed down the docks of the Castle Garden Depot in Manhattan. Draco was truly amazed by the beautiful city. But even the sunlight and birdsong seemed a bit colorless. Every time he almost smiled his heart would stutter and he remembered that James would never see the sun again. Never hear a nightingale, never laugh, or smile again. Then his fists would clench and his eyes would burn with unshed tears. So he stopped looking. Stopped seeing the color around him. All the joy he felt faded to grey, just like his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks passed quickly for Draco. He spent his days at the beach near their hostel, sunrise to sunset, looking out over the water waiting. Hoping for the one thing he knew he’d never see. Sometimes he would lose his mind in the endless round of the waves that crashed all around him.

He sat in the sand two weeks after they’d come into port. Watching the waves come in and go out. He was so confused. Why would something like this happen to someone as good as James? He knew all the questions he had were cliche’ but he couldn’t help but ask them. He wasn’t crying anymore but that was only because he had no tears left to cry. His eyes were dry and he couldn’t muster anymore water from them. 

Everytime he thought he was starting to see the beauty around him, he would feel a knife in his heart from knowing that James would never see another color, no more animals, sunsets, or even be able to look Draco in the eyes again. Then the dry sobs would resurface and he would have to run back to his room or to his little niche in some rocks on the beach. 

His uncles did their best to keep him healthy making sure he ate and slept, but they had no way to help him to heal. Both Sirius and Remus were almost done solidifying where they would go next. They thought it would be best to move to the other coast first. Then they could bop around in between. First they would get on the steam engine in New York; that rail would take them all the way to the California territory. From there they would find a place to lay low for a few years. They had plenty of money from the boy’s parents, so they could buy a small ranch. Every property they purchased would be held in a different name. But all the documents would be kept with Draco. That way after they were gone he could continue to move around to avoid suspicion. They’d have to have enough properties that he was never in the same place for more than ten years at a time; while also not having to return to a property within a span of 40 years. Remus suggested that they should be a ways away from each other as well. Less chance of running into a friend's extended families.

Every time they attempted to draw their nephew into the discussions, he would simply agree to whatever they said, and then excuse himself from the room. They knew he was spending his days looking to the sea in the hope that his friend would somehow make it back to him regardless of his knowledge that his friend was in fact gone. 

***  
The next day the letter arrived. A small telegram from the ship’s captain. One of the sailors that was blown over in the storm had been found down the coast they were riding coach to bring the poor sod back to the ship. They’d be back around noon the next day. 

Sirius grabbed the slip of paper and ran up to draco’s room. Panting, he called for his nephew. Receiving no response he rushed back down the stairs to the door, running to the beach where he’d seen Draco go countless times over the last few weeks. Remus came with him trying to slow him, telling him that it might not be young James and they shouldn’t get Draco’s hopes up until they knew. 

“Remus!” Sirius slowed and turned to his mate. “If I lost you, and there was any chance I might find you again. ANY chance. I would take it. No matter the cost to myself. Wouldn’t you do the same?” the black haired man’s eyes shone with emotion. Watching his nephew these last weeks had killed him, now there was a chance that he could fix it. Remus knew how much this meant to both his mate and his nephew; he couldn’t stop this. 

Draco looked up and saw his uncles rushing towards him. He stood up and waited for them to get to him. When they were close enough to see their faces he started running too; they looked scared. When they reached each other his shoulders were grabbed by his uncles. Sirius looked at him intently.

“Draco! Draco, the captain sent a telegram. They’ve found one of the sailors that was blown over in the storm,” Sirius heaved. Remus butted in between them, “they don’t know who it is, Draco. It could be any of the crew blown over board. You must remember this. We aren’t saying it’s…well…” Remus trailed off. 

Draco could almost hear his heart stop beating when his Uncle started to his news. Oh God, he thought. 

James...


	8. chapter 8

Trigger warning, extreme grief and gore, dry heaving, feels.

Draco stood pacing. The captain was due at the inn within the hour, and Draco had been moving up and down the room for the last three. Every time his uncles came in to check on him, he sat down and pretended to be doing something else: reading, playing the piano in the main house, picking at the pillows on the chair in the lounge.   
Of course Sirius and Remus knew exactly what he was doing but did not comment. They would give him his restlessness at least, as he dealt with the nerves and anxiety of waiting.   
They heard the jostle and shouts of a carriage; Draco’s pacing came to an immediate halt as he stared, terrified, at the door. Eyes wide as his emotions raced across his face. The voices outside approached the door, pausing as the door was opened and let everyone in. the captain came in, holding the door for four men carrying a stretcher...a stretcher with a man on it, with a sheet over his head. The men set the stretcher on the table and moved away with melancholy looks thrown at the form, as well as pitying looks at Draco. Draco heard from the other room bits and pieces of conversation. ‘Half dead when we found ‘im’ ‘bites in his legs,’ ‘damn sharks’ ‘surprised he even made it to shore’.  
Draco reached out slowly and grasped the sheet. Tearing it off, the cloth billowed around him, gracefully falling to the floor. The sight that greeted his eyes was mind numbing, horrifying, and his silent scream deafened only his own ears. James’ body was spread on the stretcher in a grotesque position, his legs gnawed off from the knee down on the right and mid thigh on the left. A huge blood stained chunk of wood sprung out from his intestines, surrounded by bloodless shrunken strips of skin. His face was dry and shrivelled, from lack of fresh water and exposure to the sun and his jaw bone splintered through his right cheek. His left hand clutched at his stomach, while his right was wrapped around a tiny gold chain ‘round his neck.   
(song(s): amnesia by 5sos, supermarket Flowers by ed sheeren)  
Draco’s legs collapsed underneath him, as he dry heaved, curled on the floor. One hand grasped the table above him as he alternated between sobs and heaves. As his mind rushed through all the things he’d seen, his mind turned to the moments he wanted to remember of James. Their nooks and hiding places on the ship. When james snuck some of the captain’s fine whisky and they had spent the night dancing and drinking on the deck in the light of the full moon. When Draco had been sketching and James fell asleep in his lap, and Draco couldn't help but draw James’ peaceful countenance, his inky hair shimmering in the sunlight. Being doused in water as he was frantically looking for books that James had taken, but having to forgive him because it was so hot. Being caught sleeping on deck, curled into each other. James showing Draco his constellation in the sky and Draco telling his stories from the greek myths he read when James was busy. And finally, James pushing him below deck in the storm. Why? Oh god, why James? He could not even have the consolation that his friend had died easily and painlessly. It was plain that he had not. He was still living when he’d been found he’d died on the journey up the coast.   
He must have actually started screaming at some point because there were suddenly hands on his biceps and he was pulled brokenly away from the corpse of his friend. His hands felt wet and he touched his face not quite understanding his own tears. He tried to pull away from his captors and get back to the jarring vision that was still James, in some way. He called for James as the crew covered his body once more, hauling the body away. 

***

(song(s): I miss the days by NF)  
Draco stood in the rain by the docks. No sun, you would have hated that you were buried today, eh James? They were to bury him at sea, of course where else? So the thing you love killed you and now you are trapped with your murderer for the rest of eternity, how poetic... Draco thought bitterly.   
He took the flask of rum that was offered him and poured his portion on James sheet-wrapped body. Then he took a long swallow himself and winced at the overstrong burn that always accompanied good sailor’s rum. 

I miss the smiles we had when we were young,  
I miss the memories of feeling loved  
I miss us runnin' underneath the sun   
Starin' out the window when the rain would come.  
I miss the smiles we had when we were kids, yeah  
I feel like life was so much simpler then, yeah  
When we had joy and we were innocent  
I'd give it all to feel that way again, way again

As the rain soaked through his overcoat, he watched the longboat floating out over the waves; a beacon of light in the midst of grey sheets of rain, and the ghosts of heartbreak and death. He stood like a stone pillar, long after the light had disappeared, and if someone were to look on him they would be unable to discern the tears from the rain as he remained sentry at the gate of Death; a silent prayer falling from his lips begging for his friend’s safe passage to the haven of open sea and fair skies.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco finished packing his things into the coach and turned to his uncles. It was a week after the funeral, and sirius had decided they needed to get away from a place so filled with grief. So they were on their way down the coast to the state of Georgia.

Their plan was to settle in Columbia County for half a decade whilst setting up a livelihood through the sugar trade. Sirius had suggested the slave trade, stating that it was doing better than any trade in America had up to this point and was likely to continue flourishing. That idea was quickly beaten out of him with the day old newspaper that Remus had been reading. They went to the other room and Remus proceeded to tell off Sirius in a loud disappointed whisper that Draco couldn’t quite hear. He and his uncles reconvened after their discussion had ceased. 

“Well,” Sirius stated glaring at his lover. “Obviously the slave trade cant last that long, as it is a sin against our fellow man.”  
Remus managed to look proud of Sirius’ acceptance of the plan while still looking stern. Draco could only hope to be half as amazing as this man by the time he died; and that was saying something. 

As they walked out to the coach that awaited them, arms filled with the last of their things, Captain Alaster Moody came towards them.   
“Alaster,” Remus greeted with a smile. 

“Remus, Sirius, Master Draco.” he replied with a nod. “I’ve come to ask a favour of you, see young James,” the captain’s voice cracked a bit with the strain of emotion. “He had a family. Down the coast in Virginia state.” He paused to pull a small parcel out of his messenger bag. “We found his mother’s necklace on him before we…ahem, and the crew felt it should be returned to his family, and seeing as you’re head down that’a way we hoped you’d take it to them. Give them the news as it were.” the captain finished. 

Draco reached out and took the necklace from Moody’s hand, drawing it up to his face. He inspected the necklace before wrapping it up and putting it in his pocket. Handshakes and back slaps were exchanged as they said their farewells and got into the coach. 

***

Sunlight filtered through Draco’s eyelids as the coach bumped and jostled down the road. It did not rouse him however as the rest he took was not really one of sleep. He dreamt lightly here and there as he slipped in and out of semi consciousness; his dreams focusing on his life in the mindless way of dreams. At the time that the dreams took a darker turn he started awake. 

His eyes fluttered open as he yawned and stretched, shaking the dreams from his head. As he sat up and looked out the coach window, his uncles mentioned that they were soon to arrive at James relatives house in Virginia. As far as they knew, the relatives they were seeking were something of a great aunt or cousin or something. They weren’t sure exactly who they were going to find, only that the surname was Potter.

As they entered Jamestown Draco couldn’t help but laugh cynically to himself at the name of the town were James’ relatives lived. However, he kept his thoughts to himself as he figured his travelling companions would probably become concerned about his mental state rather than think it was funny. He heard his father’s voice in his head saying: “a Malfoy doesn’t stoop to the level of humor that includes making jokes about the dead, Draconius.” 

They stopped at the central town store, to ask directions and get some peppermint candy for Sirius and some chocolate for Remus. Soon they were back on the road, and half an hour brought them to the house they had been directed to. 

The house was smaller than Draco had expected, and by the sheer number of small children that came tumbling out of the front door, Draco had to conclude that most of them were neighbors offspring because there was absolutely no way all of those children could live in this tiny house. The land around the house was decent sized and he could see a large garden in the back peeking around the side of the building. Draco was forced to stop his analysis of the property as the ten or more children came running up to them as they exited the coach.

They shouted and cheered for the new arrivals and though Remus was delighted with so many small children running around greeting him, Sirius and Draco looked terrified. Admittedly they had exactly zero experience with tiny human beings and blessed little to go on. They shared a grimace over Remus’ head as he bent down and interacted with the small children laughing and pulling on his trousers. 

Draco looked up and saw an older woman slowly walk out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron and brushing her hair from her face. Draco was shocked to see how much she looked like James. She had vibrant green eyes that looked tired but still possessed the fiery spark that James’ had. Her hair was curly and shot out in every direction paying no regard to the knot resting on the back of her neck. Her clothes were worn but well kept, and she stood with her back straight and her head high without looking pompous. As she stepped down the steps of the varanda Draco also noticed that she wore no shoes and her bare feet were covered in dirt as though she had just come from the garden. She was quite easily as regal as Draco’s own mother, Narcissa, as she glided across the lawn. 

As she approached, she pulled a whistle from the chain around her neck and blew two sharp blasts. The children came to attention all clambering into a nice line with no particular order that Draco could see. All grinning as they showed off this obviously practiced skill. The woman smiled kindly and lovingly at all of them, easing some small corrections into the clothing of some of the dirtier or more rumpled of the little ones. She then turned to the new arrivals sharply and raised her whistle once more. Three blasts had the children sounding off with what Draco assumed were their names.

“Abel,” “Ben,” “Cassie,” “David,” “Emry,” “Freddie,” “Georgia,” “Harold,” “Ivory,” “Kimberly,” “Leopold,”   
“And of course Mary is the baby. But, she cannot be expected to say her name yet,” The woman finished. “And I am Euphima Potter. My eldest, James, is not home currently at home. He’s a seafaring one and is off on a voyage across the Atlantic, but he comes between trips to see his little one, Mary. We actually expect him home any day now.” She concluded with a look at Remus and Sirius indicating that it was their turn to introduce themselves. 

The anxiety in Draco’s stomach shot skyward as he realized exactly who they were to inform of James’ death. He was terrified to tell the poor woman that her son was never coming home and that the primary breadwinner of the house was gone, leaving them to their own devices. He was even more fearful that the fire in her eyes would die at the news.   
Remus stepped forward introducing their party members. Draco and Sirius nodded their heads as they were introduced, greeting the woman in turn, smiling at the children. 

“I beg your pardon? Did you say that Little Mary is James’ daughter?” Draco started as he caught up with what she had said. His mind raced with the information that James had a child! A little girl. Why had James never said anything? Who was her mother? Draco found himself staring at the small girl that was the spitting image of James, minus her fiery red hair. Euphemia Potter nodded in the affirmative, smiling with the pride of a grandmother and petting the little girl’s hair.   
Remus pulled himself away from the jarring news his nephew was still processing and spoke to the matron. “Mrs Potter. I’m afraid we bring terrible news, and it would be best if we moved into the house and sat down. It is quite awful and might be best if the children didn’t hear.”

The fire in Euphemia’s eyes died a little at Remus’ statement, but came right back with indignation at his suggesting that the children not hear. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Lupin, I do not hide anything from my children. They are as intelligent as any adult and sometimes more so, and hiding things from them only makes them distrust me.” She stated.  
“Of course, Madam, I meant no disrespect.” Remus amended.   
“Very well, that’s settled and we can all go into the house and deal with this news in a proper manner.” She turned on her heel and marched back into the house, children following in a line behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short. but I felt the need to publish it right away

Draco looked into the strong, steeled eyes of Euphemia Potter. He tried to start telling her what happened several times, feeling a lump swell in his throat at the reminder of his own grief. He heard James laughing in his mind. Calling him silly for being so choked up over a simple sailor like him, and it gave Draco the courage to start. He was finally able to get past the stinging in his eyes and lump in his throat to speak, and as he told her of the fate of her son, he found it almost impossible to meet her eyes.

His body felt as numb as when he’d first heard the news himself, and he worried his hands as he told her that her oldest son was never coming home. He would never see his baby again. He told of how it was his fault that James was gone, that if he’d just kept to himself then James wouldn’t have been distracted and seen the storm sooner. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt tear drops on his hands. 

He looked up at the end of his tale, his eyes begging forgiveness from the matron in front of him, from the children surrounding her whose faces were filled with heartache. He tried to hold back the sob in his throat as his eyes fell on Little Mary. It was his fault that she would never see her papa again. 

Euphemia wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She took Draco’s hand gently in her own and asked if he was alright, wiping his tears with her handkerchief. Tears ran down her own cheeks but she paid them no mind. Draco could see the mother’s heartbreak in Euphemia’s face, that horrible realization that she had outlived one of her children. The other children were taking care of each other, the older explaining what happened to the younger, wiping tears and hugging each other. They all surrounded Draco and Euphemia in a giant group hug, pulling in Remus and Sirius with them. Draco was grateful and amazed. Never had anyone treated him with such love. 

And as he looked up into the room he could have sworn he saw someone who looked like James standing in the doorway, smiling, but when he blinked the man was gone without a sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stepped out of Euphemia’s tight hug. They were on their way out, as they still had to make it to Columbia County in the next week, and they were saying their goodbyes to the Potter family. Draco took Mrs. Potter’s hands as Sirius growled at the family dog and Remus played with the children. 

“The captain of our vessel saved this before James’ burial, he asked me to bring it to you,” Draco said, reaching into his jacket.   
Euphemia gasped at the sight of her old pendant. She took it carefully from the boy in front of her. 

“We all thought that it ought to go back to you,” Draco stated somewhat awkwardly. There was no protocol for this situation in all the etiquette training that Draco had received from birth. Draco felt a little sad to finally be seeing the necklace go. He had memorized every curve and dent to be found in the pendant, and had found a connection to its former owner in the reflection of its surface. But, he knew that it belonged with Euphemia, and he was certain that he would not soon forget the necklace that was so dear to James.

With one last hug and a promise to write soon, Draco and the other members of his party once again set out to find a new home in the Columbia County.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco stared out the window of their little bed and breakfast in the town of Appling, Georgia. They had found this place very friendly and Remus had been hired on as a school teacher at the local school, while Draco had made friends with the town’s founder William Appling. Sirius had been around the town looking for the perfect plot of land to purchase for the first of many manors. 

In the end they ended up buying a plot from Mr. Appling himself, as he had some very nice land he was looking to sell because of his children’s lack of interest in owning land here. Sirius asked around for an architect of the finest quality and had finally found one whom he thought was perfect. Draco was sent to meet him and decide whether or not he was fit for the job, so Draco hopped in a coach and headed over to the architect’s town.

Draco soon found himself sitting in the small cafe where he was to meet Architect R. Ravenclaw. Soon he heard the door to the building opening with the ringing of a bell. Draco looked up from his list of questions he’d penned to ask him, and found himself staring at the most intense looking woman he’d ever seen. This woman put both his mother and Mrs. Potter to shame with the mocking intelligence in her eyes and the firm set of her chin. She couldn’t have been much older than Draco, topping out at Twenty-five as most, but she held herself as a much older person would have stepping towards Draco with firm purpose but underlying grace. Her long inky hair was neatly braided in a plait down her back, coming to an end a hand’s width below her hips. She wore a vibrant royal blue shirt and mens trousers, but as Draco took her in He could not imagine her in anything else. On her hip she wore a pistol and out of the top of her boot the handle of a knife could be plainly seen, and Draco had no doubt that the satchel hanging from her shoulder contained more weapons as well as the tools of her trade. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant in the shape of an eagle with eyes of sapphire, and she could undoubtedly protect herself from robbery. 

She caught and held Draco’s gaze and sat down across from him. She spoke clearly and concisely and Draco was captivated by her mannerisms. 

“Monsieur Malfoy.” she stated. Draco indicated the affirmative. She nodded to herself as if congratulating herself on a correct deduction. 

“Listen Monsieur, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I am the best. You will find NO ONE better suited to the job that you require done. I refuse to partake in false modesty and I swear to you that you will find no better architect then me. I am ready for hire immediately and you will not have to struggle to achieve the grandeur you require as you would with a male architect, who thinks he knows how things should be and doesn’t take your opinion into consideration, treating you like a child or, god forbid, a woman. Do I make myself clear?” she finished. 

Draco was so astonished by the bluntness of the woman in front of him that he burst out laughing. “My goodness. I must say that if nothing else, I appreciate your approach. You have an uncanny ability to make me feel both completely unstable and firmly planted on the ground. How delightful,” Draco bounced back as soon as he had caught his breath. “Now tell me exactly what makes you so sure that you can do this job better than a man could?” 

Much to Draco’s surprise, Rowena smiled at his question. She went on to explain that she did not have the idiodic luxury of being able to disappoint her employers men had. If a man messed up a job because of his pride or inability to listen, people might say that he's not a very good architect, but ultimately, the man will get hired again. If a woman becomes an architect, let alone gets hired, if she makes even one mistake all of her successes are ignored and everyone assumes that she is incompetant because she is a woman. Then she is never hired again. 

As she explained this to Draco, he could tell that she was upset at the cold reality that people of her gender had to face every day, and subsequently refused to comply to the ideas set for her by old men who were so afraid of being emasculated that they took care of it themselves. Draco listened to her reasoning and was quite impressed. She had a great many good points and showed an intelligence far beyond her age. Draco decided he wasn’t inclined to let anyone else snatch her up for work when he needed so much building done in the next few decades, and he wasn’t going to let anyone dissuade him from hiring this woman. 

“You’re hired,” Draco stated calmly. 

“As I said, most men would be too embarrassed to--what?” she asked.

“You’re hired, Miss Ravenclaw. This project will take a great deal of time, and I would advise that you and any family you have move to Appling as the distance between towns is quite a jaunt. If you do well with this project you will find yourself hired a great many times afterward. Mess it up and we will have to find someone else. Do I make MYSELF clear?” Draco concluded holding out his hand to seal the deal. 

Rowena’s face lit up as she took in Draco’s words and stood to shake his outstretched hand. She pumped it vigorously, expressing her thanks and excitement to work with him and his uncles. 

“I won’t let you down Mr. Malfoy, and it's Mrs. Ravenclaw” she exclaimed.

“Oh! How wonderful, you have until the first of next week to be in Appling, ready to get started.” Draco stood, took his things, and headed for the door. His steps were brisk and long, taking him quickly to the coach station. He paid for his coach ticket and stepped onto the first coach headed back to Appling.


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Appling was greatly shocked that they had chosen a female architect when a man would do a better job, and had no problem making his opinion known. Remus laughed merrily at the man’s sentiments explaining that often, women did a much better job of things than men, regardless of popular opinion. Sirius had then asked if the man would have asked that question had his wife been in the room and Mr. Appling had the decency to blush. 

Monday came sooner than Draco expected and he found himself waiting for Miss Ravenclaw to arrive at the B&B where he and his uncles were staying. They sat in the dining area until she arrived. They had made a list of the things that were imperative that they have as part of the house as well as a list of things that would be nice to have, preferences. 

The door opened and there she was in all her majesty, rolls of paper filling her arms, boots clicking on the wood floor, plaited hair swinging behind her. Entering immediately after her was a shorter girl in her late teens. She wore very frilly nice black clothes and every little detail was seen to and in its proper place. Her golden hair was in precisely coiffed ringlets down her back and over her shoulder. Her petite feet tread lightly across the floor to the table where Mrs. Ravenclaw sat with Draco and his uncles. She sat down gracefully and lifted her veil to reveal the most picturesque doll like face ever to exist, framed with angelic shining curls. Her eyes were big and blue, and her lashes long, eyebrows perfectly formed, with her lips filled in the perfect pout. 

She looked up at Mrs. Ravenclaw and smiled, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the men when Rowena didn’t say anything “You are supposed to introduce them to me Rowena.” She said in a stage whisper.

“Ah! Oh, gentlemen this is my companion Pandora Lovegood-Ravenclaw.” she glared at the three of them as if daring them to say something about her relationship. Remus grinned and put his arm around Sirius and Sirius lit up like a Christmas tree. Mrs. Ravenclaw relaxed a bit more, while the blonde Mrs. Ravenclaw grabbed onto her companion’s arm and settled closer in delight, talking quietly to her about about the species of butterfly she had seen flying outside the B&B. The taller of the pair smiled lovingly at the blonde on her arm and patted her hair. The younger continued to talk about the butterfly and what she had read about it in a book earlier, for a minute or so more, before Rowena put her hand on Pandora’s arm and waited quietly. Pandora blinked at the contact and finished her sentence, looking at Rowena expectantly.

“My darling, you will have to finish telling me about Latreille Papilionidae when we arrive at home again. I must work for a long time with these three men. I need to be undisturbed for that time alright?” Rowena said kindly. 

Pandora nodded and held out her hands primly. Rowena reached into her satchel and pulled out a book on the classifications of Butterflies and placed it in her wife’s hands. Pandora wandered off to read in the sitting room careful to stay in Rowena’s line of sight as she went. Mrs. Ravenclaw grinned to herself then turned back to the others. 

“Shall we?” she inquired spreading out one of her rolls of paper on the table. “I presume that you have the measurements of the property?” She arched an eyebrow at them. Draco nodded and pulled out a sheet of parchment with the measurements. 

“Yes, we did get them eventually,” Draco turned and gave a disparaging look at his uncles. “Some persons...took an obscenely long time to gather them…” Draco finished pushing them towards Rowena. Remus and Sirius flushed and looked down, mumbling something about there being rabbit traps or something...snake..don’t worry about...sorry...we got them didn’t we…

Rowena chuckled at their antics. She took the list of measurements and used a yardstick to start marking the large sheets making blueprints. She quickly sketched out the basics of the   
property. 

“Now how big do you want the house?” she asked.

“50,000 square ft.” 

“What shape?”

“Square,”

“How many floors?” 

“Three. Plus an attic and a cellar.”

“How many rooms?”

“Two kitchens, eighteen bedrooms, two masters, two dining rooms, all bedrooms are to have walk in wardrobes as part of the room. All the walls are to be four feet thick.” the details were listed off quickly and concisely. Rowena looked up sharply at the thickness of the walls. 

“May I ask why the specific thickness of the walls?” she inquired. 

Draco and his uncles shared a quick glance, all nodding in agreement. “Mrs. Ravenclaw, if you don’t mind, might we move this discussion into our private rooms? There are many ears here. Mrs. Lovegood can stay in young Draco’s room to continue with her studies if she wishes.”

***

Rowena’s eyes widened and realized the importance of this house. As they continued to discuss the particulars of the passages and escape routes, she started to think of her own designs. Dora had an adorable love of tunnels and secret passages, so she and Ro spent a large amount of their free time designing such things. This was the opportunity of a lifetime and she knew she couldn’t pass it up. Especially with Dora in the next room reading about the subject. 

Draco and his uncles were glad of how well she took the information. In fact she showed little to no interest in Draco’s condition at all, and only got super excited at the chance to use her and her partner’s ideas for this very thing. Though the three men were disinclined to completely trust the woman just yet they were happy to have found someone who was so openly on their side. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing details of the house, putting a secret escape route from every room. Each of the routes would come out in different places in town. There were places where passages would connect to others in case you had to find your way to another part of the house without being seen. 

Luckily Rowena was very good at her job and it only took five or six hours for her to draw up the plans for each floor. By the time she rolled them up and prepared to leave with Pandora, it was close to sundown. She rose from the table and gathered her partner up along with all her things. They said their goodbyes to the three men and went on their way.

That night Draco could not help the giddiness in his heart at the thought of finally establishing himself in America.


	14. Note From the Author (PLEASE READ)

There are a couple things coming in the next installment of this story which you need to be aware of.  
First is that, depending on the feed back I get there may or may not be the first instance of adult content.  
Second is that I need some help writing a particular character. 

As for the first, you all have the opportunity to choose how the story goes. I am throwing a ball at the new Malfoy Manor in Appling, there will be many guests including a person who is visiting from England. This young man is NOT a Harry doppelgänger, so please keep that in mind when deciding Draco's mind. Here is the choice.

A) the young man and Draco have a one off, in private, at the party. 

Or

B) though the offer is made, the thought of James stops Draco from going through with it. 

I would love to hear your reasoning behind your choice and your thoughts of what you feel might happen. 

For the second. As some of you might have guessed, Pandora Lovegood-Ravenclaw is Autistic. She is high functioning, but I have a problem. I have not had a lot of interactions with people who are like Pandora, which is making it hard to write her in a way that is realistic. if any of you have any helpful examples of how people with autism function/behave/cope with specific things I would love to hear them. 

Please leave your responses in the comments and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I reach a decision.

I will be accepting votes until friday, Jan 31, 2020. at that time I will post the next part and you'll see what happens.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> violence  
> blood  
> hinting at sexual activity  
> grief  
> processing emotions
> 
> Preceeded by "+++"

1821

Draco had found a unique friend in Pandora Lovegood-Ravenclaw; her way of being was the most pure kind of fire he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The rest of the group had taken notice of their friendship as well, if only for the small moments when the two seemed lost to the world as they spoke of nature and science. It quickly became apparent that Pandora was the only person for whom Draco would drop his emotionless mask. At first there were only small cracks in the fortress he had built: a look of startlement at some penetrating truth that the small woman would speak without the knowledge of how she affected the emotionless man she had taken an unexplainable liking to; a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth when she got frustrated and told off the horses she was attempting to interview, she had taken eventual notice of him and had explained that most of the time they talked back quite politely to her but that sometimes they were shy around others and it was absolute nonsense and how dare they. 

Soon the young man was spending most of his days looking out for the girl, although if questioned about it he would deny doing any such thing. About halfway through their stay in the house that Ro had designed and directed the building of, Dora had started receiving the books she longed for in the windows of shops. Anonymously of course, but after a couple months of these small gifts, she got one that she had always wanted, and couldn’t help herself when she gave her unorthodox but heartfelt thanks to Draco upon its arrival. It had been the most solemn and sincere face pat he had ever received along with the strange words of thanks that had named him a Harpy Eagle. This statement had not been smoothly received by the rest of the house (with the exception of Rowena who had smiled primly before returning to her task), but Draco had grinned with pride knowing this to be the girl’s favorite animal, and the one she held in the highest regard.

To the rest of the party, it was a well known fact that Little Dora was the only one who could get Master Malfoy to smile, or to even talk of anything other than business and logistics of their livelihood. However, this fact was not one that the young ladies in the Appling seemed to readily acknowledge. 

It was decided that on the last day of August, being the end of the harvest season, there should be a ball to celebrate the season as well as to introduce Mr. Malfoy to the county. All the most important families would be invited to Malfoy Manor for the most magnificent ball that had been seen in years. It was thought by some, secretly of course, that the young master was looking for a wife, so naturally everyone knew. Of course this knowledge had nothing to do with the truth, as is often the case with things considered “common knowledge”. 

Mothers made sure their daughters looked their best and were seen to be spending heinous amounts of money on the new dresses of the finest make and the most up to date fashion in London. No expense was spared for this party and yet none of the cost came out of Mr. Malfoy’s pocket. To be quite frank, the ball itself was not his idea to begin with. Mr. Appling had come up with the idea with no small amount of encouragement from his eldest daughter who had become infatuated with the newcomer, and so he had graciously offered to pay for all the decorations, food, and even the wine just as he ought. 

Soon the day of the ball had arrived and all the finest coaches were beginning to arrive at the front of Malfoy Manor. The house was alight with life and music as night fell. Draco’s head ached with the noise but he would not shame his heritage and his mother’s training by behaving abhorrently just because he didn’t want to be in attendance.

He stood and politely greeted all the guests as they came to offer their thanks for the magnificent party, paying just enough attention so as to not embarrass himself but no more. He did not care for the frivolities around him and spent a majority of his time scoffing at the, dare he even call them attempts, fashion. You could barely tell they were trying to copy London fashion, and there were so many useless additions to the gowns that were obviously there only to show off the financial state of the girls families. It didn’t take him long at all to notice why so many young girls were being introduced to him, and though he understood that society was just so and required that women marry well or become destitute, he was appalled that their families were so anxious to auction them off like cattle. 

Aside from the startlingly awful fashion and the futile attempts at flirtation that only illustrated the idiocy of a majority of the girls, the conversation he found with some of the young men was not lacking in a great many regards. Draco spent the first part of the evening with Dora and Ro, attempting to disguise a venture to avoid the giggling gaggle of girlish goons flitting about the drawing room. However, much to his dismay and Rowena’s delight, he was pulled back by Mr. Appling to be introduced to more girls with a special emphasis on the eldest Miss. Appling. 

Draco moved as quickly as was polite to escape Miss. Appling. Her company was distasteful at best and vile at worst and Draco found that he could not tell how much of her conduct was because she was trying to impress him. He wondered how the simpering girls would react if his conduct matched his mind; he could confidently say that he had not been impressed with anyone this evening. He danced with several young women over the course of the evening as he should but paid little to know attention, and had he been asked to match their names to their faces he doubted if he could accurately name two. It became apparent to him that the only good tête-à-tête was to be found in the company of his uncles and the rest of the gentlemen. 

Near dawn he found a new acquaintance that he was surprisingly excited to make. A young lord who was visiting from England. Lord Granger was spending the year with his great aunt, Mrs. Figg, a widow from a neighboring county, as her health was not what it had once been. He brought real news from England, all the latest gossip and appalling scandals and tragedies. The Nott family had fallen from favor with his majesty King George VI. 

“King George VI? Don’t you mean III?”

“My goodness! Hadn’t you heard? His Majesty passed away last year. My goodness. This America is so dreadfully far away. It did not even occur to me that you wouldn’t know!” Mr. Granger placed a comforting hand on Draco’s arm and tried to smile at him. Draco knew that the comfort was given simply because of the death of a monarch, but he took it for more knowing he could never go home while his parents still lived, that he would miss many other things happening in his home country because of his confinement to the American land. 

The rest of the evening was spent conversing with Mr. Granger about various things that were happening in their mutual homeland. There was an uprising in Scotland, again, but the leaders were executed before the end of the year, much to everyone’s relief. French champagne was more expensive by the day and quite frankly it was getting to the point where everyone would be drinking solely Spanish wine next year, and it was near impossible to keep up with what ladies were impressed with these days, which made it near impossible to find a potential wife who would even look at a young gentlemen after he opened his mouth. Mr. Granger laughed at this and Draco smiled a bit. 

“To be completely honest Mr. Granger, I have not found a single woman here to be to my liking. But perhaps I am just the picky sort,” Draco confessed.

“And rightly so, my friend. I’m afraid this America hardens the women more than is desirable. But…” Mr. Granger leaned a bit closer to Draco placing his hand on Draco’s arm. “I find the men are just as nice here as they are at home…” Mr. Granger whispered close enough to Draco’s ear that he could feel his companion’s warm breath. A shiver flew down his spine at the suggestion of what Mr. Granger was offering. Quietly, he attempted to confirm his overwhelming suspicion. 

“Mr. Granger,” he said with a smirk, “what are you implying?” 

“That perhaps we ought to find a place a bit more...private…?” the man inquired lowly. Draco nodded thoughtfully and stood to lead Mr. Granger to a room far from the party. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this. Mr. Granger was plenty nice, but…Draco hadn’t ever...he had thought that his first time would be with James, or at least someone special…he was pretty sure that if he did this with Mr. Granger it would be a one time thing. Perhaps they would meet again, but if this happened again then it would never be anything more. It couldn’t be.

+++

Draco slowed to a stop outside one of the many rooms in his large house. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He turned to say as much to the gentlemen behind him, but found himself suddenly pushed into the room with surprising strength. His vision blacked over suddenly as searing white pain spread from the left side of his face. His ears were ringing as he watched the door to the room close. 

“So you’re fucking bent as well as an immortal,” Mr. Granger laughed maliciously as he rolled up his sleeves, preparing to hit Draco again. He grasped Draco’s collar and punched him in the stomach, making the younger man crumble to the floor. 

“I’m not sure why I’m surprised. Of course if any of His Majesty’s subjects were to be given the gift of immortality it would be a shirt-lifter. The most undeserving of scum in our country.” He grabbed Draco’s hair and tugged his head up from the floor. 

“Did you know, when I heard that there was an immortal with silver eyes hiding from society in this barren country, I laughed.” he punched Draco in the side as he lay there coughing and gasping for air. 

“The strangest cripple offered me an obscene sum of money to bring his “precious silver angel” back to him. I’m a man of science you see, and if there’s even a slight possibility you’re actually immortal, which I doubt, then you need to be sold to the highest bidder. And I can’t wait to study you.” he grinned devilishly as he finished speaking. 

Draco blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He had to get away. His heart beat dangerously fast as he tried to find some way to over power the man above him. The room had plenty of objects he could use to hit the man but they were all out of reach. His eyes searched frantically as Mr. Granger stood up to make sure the door was locked. Then he saw it. A small shard of glass, just under the frame of the bed. The men hired to move the furniture into the house had spoiled a few mirrors as they placed them in the room. It was only a foot or so from Draco’s left hand. If he could just stretch a little farther…

He curled around the bedpost, trying to make it look like he was holding his stomach where he’d been hit. He reached his left hand that was hidden from his attacker’s view. He felt his fingertips brush the glass just as Granger reached his body again. 

“So you’re a coward too? Hiding from a fight.” Granger laughed again and kicked Draco in the back causing Draco to be pushed forward enough to grab the glass. 

Draco pushed away from the bedpost, his eyes shining with anger. He spun on his side coming around to slice Grangers leg with the shard in his hand. Adrenaline erased the pain in his body as he stumbled to his feet slashing repeatedly at the older man in front of him. Granger’s screams filled the room but were drowned out by the music and chatter in the rooms downstairs. Draco aimed for his attacker’s face stopping the man from fighting back. As Granger held his face in agony, Draco rushed across the room to the mantel where a decorational sword was hung. He ripped it off and turned to face the other man just as he charged. Mr. Granger didn’t see the sword held in Draco’s hands because of the blood filling his eyes, but that didn’t stop them from widening with shock at the blunt blade skewering him right in the heart. 

Draco gasped and fell to his knees as the man on his sword crumpled as well. The other man’s blood drained from his wounds and pooled on the floor soaking into Draco’s clothes and covering his hands and then his face as he pushed his hair from his brow. 

He didn’t realize he was crying, but his mind was full of the sight of James’ mangled body. He cried all the tears he had kept in over the last three years. His muscles stopped holding him upright and he curled in on himself and sobbed. He mourned the death of his friend. He mourned the loss of himself because of his grief. He mourned the death of hope for a future with someone he loved, knowing that he could never be with the person he loved. So he mourned, and that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I took this in a totally different way than I thought i would. I decided to make the one off almost happen but be stopped because draco is a smol bean and a virgin and I want that to be special for him, but also we needed some conflict...haha!  
> thankyou for all your help and thoughts on the story. I hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

1822

Draco watched as the coachmen finished packing his things into the coach with very little care. He turned and looked back at the magnificent house that had been his home for the last four years. They had established themselves within the town but it was time to move on. They had to finish all of the manors across America before Remus and Sirius could no longer travel. The Lovegood-Ravenclaws were coming with them to continue building the magnificent houses that Draco required.

After they had finished the houses in America, they had been discussing the possibility of building houses in other parts of the world. At least one in each of the big countries, just in case someone in America eventually figured out what was happening. They had agreed to wait on that decision until they had finished all the houses in the American borders which, if the word on the street was correct, would be expanding to include the Louisiana territory, which would increase the amount of space they had to move around quite a bit.

Soon they were on their merry way headed to the western side of Virginia. Remus had suggested stopping to see euphemia on the way, but Sirius had promptly vetoed the idea under the guise of needing to keep their locations secret (later he would confess to seeing a look of immense pain cross Draco’s face before he had replaced the stonelike mask he had relapsed into shortly after James’ death. Remus readily agreed that it was probably best if they didn’t visit the older woman and her family that so closely resembled James.).

Ro and Dora were delightful company to have on such a long journey, and Draco was glad that the two women had agreed to come with them on their adventure. Rowena truly was a genius when it came to secret niches within a house and Pandora was one of the more brilliant minds he had ever encountered in the world of the sciences aside from his mother, and of course he-who-must-not-be-named. He also had to note that the young lady had some odd tendencies when it came to things not proved by science. Some of her books dealt with mythology and she always had interesting arguments for why those things could exist and why no one sees them, often her reasoning would make Draco chuckle.

When they finally arrived at the inn where they would be staying until the new house was built, they were all tired of the coach except Dora who had loved the uninterrupted time to read her books. Even Draco was quite done being in the confining box and had had to stop himself from snapping at Little Dora once because she had interrupted his nap to ask about his thoughts on a particular genus of spider.

They all tumbled, quite literally, from the coach almost before it had reached a complete stop in front of the inn. Sirius and the girls were electrified with their eagerness to find the baths, while Draco and Remus were more enthused about seeing the town of Salem (though still ready for a hot bath).

Draco and his uncle decided to give the others their chance at getting clean while they explored the town. There were not a lot of attractions in the young town; not quite 20 years old. There was a blacksmith working her iron, giving a young apprentice instructions and jobs; a baker setting out his pies to cool as he worked on the day’s bread. Other shops were just starting out their daily work, opening the doors to the public, going about the same routines.

Draco and Remus split ways to cover their individual curiosities, Remus going directly to the bakery to inquire about chocolate baklava, Draco to the tailor shop down the street. As he entered the small bell above the door frame tinkled brightly. The woman at the desk glanced up and smiled at Draco, the smile fading slightly at the sight of his travel worn clothing.

“Oh darling! How long have you been wearing that? Dear me,” the short portly woman bustled towards him with a hen-like demeanor.

“Too long, madam. I was hoping that this establishment could help remedy the situation?” He inquired.

“But of course! Now just pop into the display room this way and we will find exactly the style and print for you darling,”

***

Draco and Remus finally returned to the inn and got their baths, for which they could not express how much they needed the soothing hot water after their journey. Once they were all well rested and clean they met up in the dining hall to discuss potential courses of action. They needed to survey the possible land options and make the right connections within the town.

This had been something that Narcissa had impressed upon them vigorously. The right connections can get you out of any scrape, and Draco had seen it happen many times with his own father as the man had fingers in all different kinds of pies, and few of them good for anyone.

Over the next year, they built another mansion on the east edge of town on almost 60 acres, and though this mansion was similar to the last it was different in all the details for the safety of anyone who stayed there.

In the first few months of their stay in their new home Dora got sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I was kicked out of my house due to quarantine and I've been struggling with trying to make things work. I'll try to update more regularly. I honestly need to write this story. It helps me escape. As always, feed back is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
